Out of the Darkness Comes Amber Eyes and Scarlet Fur/Story
Prologue The pale yellow light of the silver moon filtered through the woven ceiling of the nursery where Scarletkit slept peacefully next to her mother and curled close to her sister. The tiny kit had already seen nearly six moons but was still considerably smaller than her well-built littermate. The full moon had shed its light on her pelt, making it glow a beautiful hue. She was peaceful. Her dawn was coming soon and the clan would be waiting to welcome her with their voices. They'll soon see. Chapter One Scarletkit was dreaming. The tall grass whispered around her as the wind rushed through the delicate stalks. The ginger she-cat stood in the middle of a field. She was waiting. She couldn't explain it, but there was something she was waiting for. Something big and powerful. Her pretty, emerald eyes were bright and curious as she stared at the horizon cloaked in a soothing silver mist. For a single moment, she was sure that she could see two beautiful, jewel-like, blue eyes staring back at her. She could feel their mystical powers. She lifted her head to receive their glow. Suddenly, a great whooshing wind poured into the meadow. The mist was stripped away sending long ripples into the tall, pale gold grass. Scarletkit felt the wind rush through her ginger pelt sending a cool sensation through her body. It never felt better to be alive. Another wave of wind raced through the clearing, nearly carrying Scarletkit right off her paws and into the sky. Stumbling, she drove into the cool grass, plunging into a rushing river, her senses awaked and her heart roaring. Stars were popping in her eyes as she rolled herself upward again. Her back to the ground, she could see the mist closing in on her. The haunting eyes were there again, watching her. She could hear a voice. "You will return to the Field of Dreams when the time is right." The quiet words didn't register in her mind. The world was spinning and the mist was pouring on her. Her vision was being stripped away. None of the sounds made sense anymore. She couldn't see the sky above. Her vision taken over by silver mist, she was sent into away into a spell and darkness overcame her. Chapter Two Amberkit was dreaming. She stood in the forest, she had muscular legs and huge paws that tore up the ground beneath her as she ran. This was her forest. She ruled here. Here, she was Amberstar, the most powerful leader with the strongest deputy, medicine cat, and warriors. Her elders were still trained and had plenty of fight in them. Her queens were ready to die to protect the Clan. Her apprentices were the best in the forest, filled with ambition and talent. As she looked up at the sun, she caught a leaf in her paws that landed on her nose. She sneezed, and opened her eyes. She was in the nursery, cuddled close to her mother, Moonflight, and next to her sister, Scarletkit. She sighed. The dreams of ruling the forest would have to wait for later. Amberkit glanced around her and saw Pantherkit and Winterkit beckoning to her. She quietly shuffled out of her den and slipped out. “Canterflight is about to tell us stories!” Winterkit whispered. “Come on, let’s go,” Pantherkit mewed. Amberkit looked back at her sister and mother. She hurried back and prodded Scarletkit. “Psst, wake up, sleepy!” she hissed quietly. Scarletkit blinked her eyes open. “What do you want?” Scarletkit asked, burying her head between her paws. “Canterflight is going to tell stories! You don’t want to miss that, do you?” Amberkit jumped up and down impatiently. “Fine,” Scarletkit grumbled, “But you owe me. I was having a nice dream!” Amberkit purred and bounded out, bouncing up and down. Hurry Scarletkit! She urged in her head. She tumbled in to the elder’s den which smelled freshly of moss and was warm with the breath of all the kits. She squeezed herself in the middle, between Ashkit and Pantherkit. “Hey!” Ashkit frowned. “Sorry,” Amberkit gave him a friendly nudge. Scarletkit padded in, settling herself down next to Bramblekit and Whisperkit. Amberkit closed her eyes and rested her chin on her paws as she listened to Canterflight’s soothing voice flow like water of stones. She looked outside. The sun was peeking out over the trees, and the sound of the forest was alive with animals. She purred softly. One day she’d be leader of the great forest, and all the cats, she glanced around her at her denmates, would be loyal warriors to her. She’d be the greatest leader the forest had ever seen. Just watch me, she thought. Chapter Three Scarletkit wasn't listening anymore. Though Canterflight's stories were never boring but she had other things on her mind. The dream she'd had last night still remained with her. There was nothing scary about it, she just couldn't get those haunting, blue eyes out her mind. Sometimes she wondered if the other kits had such vivid dreams as she did. She could remember Amberkit telling her about dreams where she was leader, but that was hardly out of the ordinary for her energetic sister. She had considered asking Brightsong about it, since she had special ties to StarClan but the more she thought about the act, the more she hesitated. What if I'm supposed to be something else. But that can't be. I'm going to be a warrior. I'll serve my clan to the best of my ability and gladly give every piece of my being for the cats I love. That's all I'm going to be. I know that's right for me. '' ''But when you step back and think about it, I've always admired Brightsong. She's so amazing in the things she does. I want to be someone who can help SolarClan like that... I want to make a difference. But I also want to be a warrior. Tell me, StarClan. What path should I be walking? She hear no reply. Does that mean I'm supposed to decide for myself? Still no warriors of StarClan came to her. I guess that just means that I have to become the best I can be. Not for me. For my Clan. For my mother. For my sister. I'll walk the invisible path before me without fear. Just as StarClan intended... I will face my dawn. Chapter Four “Fox!” Lightningpaw’s screech echoed through camp as she thundered in with Runningpaw close on her heels. Amberkit backed away in to the shadows and watched with eyes wide as the russet-colored fox hurtled in to camp. Almost immediately, Scarletkit was by her side. Moonflight stood in front of them, her tail wrapped protectively around them. Amberkit squirmed. “Let me go! I need to fight it off!” she protested. She gasped as Stormpaw prowled forward to meet the fox. His eyes flashed in challenge. With a yowl, he launched himself at the fox. Firestorm stepped forward to help his apprentice, but Bravestar held him back. “Let’s see how young Stormpaw will fight,” Bravestar suggested, “After all, the fox is barely older than a cub.” Firestorm’s eyes flared with surprise, but agreed. Stormpaw had dug his claws in to the fox’s shoulders and was biting aggressively at it’s neck. Amberkit felt Scarletkit tremble. She glanced at her sister, then focused back on Stormpaw. He had successfully gained control of the fox and was on it’s back, raking his claws down it’s clumpy fur. Suddenly, the fox flipped him off and Stormpaw landed with a thud on the ground, creating a small dust storm. The cats of SolarClan tried vainly to see through the dust, and when it cleared, Stormpaw lunged at the fox with his claws in front, and scratched his muzzle, while adding an extra paw swipe to the neck, drawing blood. It was only until the fox lay unmoving that Amberkit noticed the long gash down Stormpaw’s shoulder. The Clan stood in silence while Stormpaw breathed heavily, giving the fox one last death blow as it sank in to the ground. “Well done,” Bravestar purred, padding up to Stormpaw and nodding in appreciation. “I can find no better time to give Stormpaw his warrior name. He has proved himself worthy of a warrior. Stormpaw, you shall now be known as Stormrain. StarClan will honor your bravery and commitment.” Cheers of ‘Stormrain, Stormrain!’ rippled through the Clan. Amberkit stared at him with her amber eyes wide with awe. He had just fought off a fox!! By himself! She would never be able to do that! Wait, what am I thinking? She demanded at herself, I’m going to be the best, remember? '' She glanced at Scarletkit. Her eyes were glued to Brightsong as she gently applied some cobwebs to Stormrain’s shoulder. "What are you staring at?” Amberkit asked. ''Did Scarletkit like Stormrain? “You wouldn’t understand,” Scarletkit shrugged. “Tell me!” Amberkit nudged her sister. “Brightsong! She’s so good at healing cats. She’s respected, nice, and every cat looks up to her,” Scarletkit mewed. “Well I think every cat looks up to Bravestar,” Amberkit bounced. “Yeah, but it’s different,” Scarletkit looked at her. Amberkit sighed. Sometimes, she could never understand her sister. Scarletkit was practical, smart, and cautious. She, on the other hand, was energetic, didn’t think before doing, and ambitious. Were they really related? “Did you see that?” a small voice mewed beside her. She looked down and saw Nightkit staring at Stormrain. Only four moons to her six, Nightkit had grown a lot since she last got a good look at him. His soft, black fur grown down so he didn't looks so much like a kit anymore. His silver tabby markings becoming more announced and his muscles toning and getting stronger. But his eyes still held his kit-like spark of curiosity and excitement within his dark blue orbs. “Yeah,” Amberkit replied. “Stormrain’s the best warrior ever! He’s my idol,” Nightkit told her. Amberkit purred. No, she was going to be the best warrior ever. Chapter Five The new morning dawned sunny with cool dew on the grass blades. Scarletkit was the first one up. Wriggling out of her bedding, she slid outside into the center of camp. There wasn't much activity in the camp. Patrols hadn't left yet. From where she stood, she could hear Bravestar speaking with a large group of warriors from within his den. Today I officially set my paws on the path to becoming a warrior of SolarClan. But I keep on asking myself, is this what I want to be doing with my life? '' A rustling from the Warriors' Den announced the emerging of Sweetberry. The long-furred, cream she-cat slipped into a small pool of sunlight and began to groom her long, silky fur. Scarletkit had always been quite fond of the young she-cat. She was always gentle and often would play with her, Amberkit, and the other kits to give the queens a break. "Good morning, Scarletkit," she meowed, looking up from her grooming. "Can't sleep, can you?" "No," Scarletkit mewed, padded up to the young she-cat. "Understandable," Sweetberry purred. "I was the same." "You were excited, weren't you?" "Every cat I know was excited the night before they became an apprentice. It's only natural. The moment dawn breaks, it's the start of their new life." "The moment dawn breaks, huh," she mewed. "Yes. The light the dawn warms your fur with is the beginning of your future. It's your new path." ''But what if I'm facing the wrong path? Quit that, Scarletkit! You're going to be a warrior. A warrior that the clan will be proud of! "Here comes Bravestar now," meowed Sweetberry giving her chest another few licks before getting up. "You'd better go and find Moonflight in case she wants to tell you something before the ceremony." Scarletkit watched the fluffy cream warrior pad away before trotting happily back to the nursery. Out in front Honeylight and Moonflight were anxiously trying to gather all her denmates together. Honeylight was trying wash the squirming Ashkit's ears while Moonflight was wrestling Amberkit onto her back to clean her belly. Scarletkit tried to sneak in unnoticed until she was bowled over by and excited Bramblekit. Rolling over and over again, Scarletkit was sent crashing into Moonflight's haunch. "Scarletkit!" her mother meowed. "There you are!" Before Scarletkit had time to react, Moonflight had grabbed her scruff and dumped her in front of her outstretched, white paws and began to lick her all over. "Get off!" mewled Scarletkit, struggling in vain against Moonflight's relentless licks. "I'm clean enough!" "Not to me, you're not!" Moonflight meowed, going on to bathe her even rougher. "Thankfully though, you didn't roll into the thorn barrier like Ashkit did. Poor little scrap, he was covered in bits of tendril." Scarletkit shuddered to suppress a smile as she imagined the mottled gray tom covered nose to tail with bits of fuzzy brown tendril. Settling down, she allowed to let Moonflight to groom her as she watched amused as Bramblekit was being wrestled into his mother's grasp by his two sisters, Winterkit and Whisperkit along with Moonflight. The handsom dark brown tabby tom with fighting tooth and claw with his sisters to resist. His large amber eyes never lost their fiery spark. Finally, she felt Moonflight give her a nudge on the flank. "You're good," she meowed. Scarletkit scrambled out of her mother's grasp and went off to sit with Amberkit and watch the faust Bramblekit seemed to be determined to make out of his bath. "Scarletkit. Amberkit," spoke the warm voice of Moonflight. Scarletkit turned with her sister to looked back at their mother. Hawktail was there too. His broad shoulders were squared and his broad head was help up proudly. Moonflight slowly flicked her tail before she wrapped it around her forepaws. "We are both so proud of you. You two will be fine warriors for SolarClan. Loyal and strong warriors. Warriors that will be trusted forever." "Go on," urged Hawktail. "Show the clan who wonderful you two are. Make up proud." Scarletkit felt sparks bursting inside of her. Her heart was singing all her former hesitation was lost. Beside her, Amberkit was simply bursting with excitement. Her tail was twitching happily and her pelt was quivering. Out the crisp morning came the warm, confident call of Bravestar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled warm and clear. "That's our summon!" Scarletkit cried with excitement. "Let's go!" Amberkit wailed as she launched herself off towards the Highrock. "Not yet!" growled Hawktail, snatching her by the scruff and picking her and placing her back next to Scarletkit. "And you will walk out there like a sensible apprentice! Not a kit who doesn't know how to behave before her clan." "Fine, fine," grumbled Amberkit. "Cheer up!" mewed Winterkit padding up next to Amberkit. "We're going to be apprentices!" Scarletkit looked up to Moonflight who was watching Bravestar closely. She saw him give her the slightest nod before turning his attention back to the rest of the clan. "Come on now," Moonflight meowed, ushering Scarletkit past her. Scarletkit tried her best to hold her head up high, not to let her shoulders slouch or to drag her paws as she padded out before her clanmates. She could feel the warm scorching feeling of her clanmates' eyes following her every move. Am I walking too fast? Too slow? Oh StarClan, don't let me trip! She settled herself down on the far end of the grass in front of Highrock. She straightened her shoulders, stretched up, and tucked her tail neatly across her paws. I hope I look like an apprentice! She watched Amberkit settle down beside her, Bramblekit, Winterkit, Whisperkit, and finally Ashkit beyond her. Bravestar shifted on the lip of Highrock before he began to speak. "SolarClan, you know the hard moons lie ahead of us. Rogues threaten our prey and DarkClan threatens our borders. We have lost many warriors and apprentices amongst the fighting but they shall never be forgotten. SolarClan will survive!" he yowled. "This morning, SolarClan welcomes six new apprentices. Both Moonflight and Honeylight's litters have reached their sixth moon and their kits are ready to take on their apprentice names." He sprang down light from the rock and padded in front of the line of kits. He approached Scarletkit first. "From this moment, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Scarletpaw." Scarletpaw waited silently, her heart pounding and her new name ringing in her ears. Scarletpaw! I'm Scarletpaw! Who will my mentor be? "Sandfern!" Bravestar called into the crowd of cats. At his summons, the slender, pale ginger tabby form of Sandfern stood up. Her leaf-green eyes stared back at Scarletpaw's kindly but intently. "You shall be mentor to Scarletpaw," Bravestar meowed. "Sandfern, you are a warrior of great ability and experience. I expect you to pass on everything you know to this young apprentice." "Of course, Bravestar," Sandfern meowed fondly, picking her way through the group of cats and padded up to Scarletpaw. Before her, Sandfern stood tall, beautiful, slender, and graceful. Her shoulders high and her legs long and slender. Her soft, pale ginger coat had been groomed specially and glowed in the growing morning light. Her leaf-green eyes stared in Scarletpaw's vivid green eyes with kindness. "Welcome, young Scarletpaw," she meowed and bent down to touch nosed. Scarletpaw stretched up to meet her new mentor. She liked the warm feeling of when their nosed touched. Her heart of was singing. As they moved apart, Sandfern beckoned to Scarletpaw with her tail and sat her down next to her in the front of the crowd to watch the rest of the ceremony. I'm an apprentice now! I'm Scarletpaw! Nothing is going to be same the same again! This is the most wonderful day of my life! Chapter Six “Amberkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw. Thunderheart, you are an experienced warrior, you shall be Amberpaw’s mentor,” Bravestar yowled. Thunderheart looked pleased and leapt up on to the Great Rock to stand next to his new apprentice. “You’re going to be the best warrior ever after training,” Thunderheart purred softly in her ear. Amberpaw grinned. She sat patiently through the rest of the ceremony. Bramblepaw was given to Gingerfang, Ashpaw got Cinderspots, Whisperpaw: Rosebriar, and Winterpaw: Darkwing. Once the gathering was over, Thunderheart lead her to talk with Sandfern and Scarletpaw. “So where are we headed?” Sandfern asked. “I think I’m going to take Amberpaw for a walk around the forest,” Thunderheart mewed. “Can we go?” Scarletpaw asked Sandfern. Sandfern glanced at Thunderheart, then looked back at her apprentice. {C}“We’ll get back together later, but for now, I think we’ll go explore a little on our own,” Sandfern decided. Amberpaw sighed. What was training going to be like if she couldn’t train with her best friend? Scarletpaw shot Amberpaw a defeated look as she padded away with Sandfern. “Alright,” Thunderheart beckoned to her, “See if you can catch up to me.” He shot of in to the forest. Amberpaw stared after him, bewildered, but clenched her teeth and bounded after him. She felt the forest floor tearing up beneath her paws and she felt her muscles screaming for her to slow down, but she ignored them, and managed to catch up to Thunderheart, who glanced back and gave her a satisfied nod. He skidded to a stop. Amberpaw stopped too, breathing heavily, but felt refreshed. “You’re pretty good for a first-timer,” Thunderheart purred. Amberpaw felt his praise warm her pelt. “Tell me what you smell,” he commanded. Amberpaw opened her jaws to taste the air. “An old scent of fox… maybe the one Stormrain fought off, mouse, and a disgusting stench,” Amberpaw answered after a pause. “That’s DarkClan scent you smell,” Thunderheart purred, “Watch out for them. They like to cause trouble. You’re right about the mouse, and the old fox. But there’s also a slight hint of SolarClan cats too. Runningpaw and Tawnyshadow are just in front of us.” “Let’s go find out!” Amberpaw bounced. Thunderheart took off, and Amberpaw rushed after him. His gray form was like a blur. She spotted Runningpaw and Tawnyshadow and flinched as she collided in to her fellow apprentice. “Sorry!” Amberpaw squeaked. “You scared me,” Runningpaw breathed, shaking out her tabby fur. “Mind if we join you?” Thunderheart asked Tawnyshadow. “Not at all,” Tawnyshadow mewed, “But only if Amberpaw can be quieter. Runningpaw will show you the basic hunting posture.” “Y-yeah,” Amberpaw nodded shamefacedly. She directed her attention to Runningpaw. The slender tabby she-cat was scenting the air. She crouched down low, and placed one paw after another on the ground silently. Amberpaw scented the air, and caught sight of a pigeon on a nearby tree. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the scent. Runningpaw silently pounced, silencing the pigeon’s weak squeal. The apprentice returned to the three cats, carrying the bird in her mouth proudly. “That was amazing!!” Amberpaw gasped. She whipped around to Thunderheart, “Show me how to do that!” “Let’s see if you can copy Runningpaw’s crouch,” Thunderheart suggested. Amberpaw eagerly crouched down, flattening her back and placing her paws on the ground as she prowled forward. “Not bad,” Tawnyshadow commented. “Keep you’re tail down,” Thunderheart mewed, coming over and helped her with a couple adjustments. “That’s great!” Thunderheart purred. “Now place one paw slightly in front of the other silently. Don’t forget, you’re tail is still sticking up.” Amberpaw concentrated and tried to keep the same position as she slunk forward. “Hey, that’s pretty good!” Runningpaw mewed, her eyes bright. “You’ll make a good hunter,” Tawnyshadow nodded. Amberpaw sat up and felt her fur bursting with pride. “Try catching something,” Thunderheart mewed, “The forest is alive with prey.” “Yes!” Amberpaw agreed. The patrol hurried a couple tail lengths away, and Amberpaw saw a rabbit. “That’s hard prey,” Runningpaw murmured, “Why don’t you go for that mouse?” Amberpaw shook her head. She crouched in the bushes and with a burst of speed quickly took over the rabbit and reached for it with her claws outstretched. She managed to hook her claws on to it’s skin. She slipped for a second, and it tried to run away, but again, she overtook it and this time, sank her claws in to it’s body. She panted as she carried the rabbit back to her mentor. “Told you I’d get it!” Amberpaw mewed jokingly at Runningpaw. Her friend purred. “That was an incredible first catch!” Tawnyshadow stared at her. “It was,” Thunderheart agreed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He didn’t say much, but Amberpaw knew she had his respect. “Let’s go back and tell everybody about Amberpaw’s catch,” Runningpaw suggested, nudging her. Amberpaw’s eyes shined. {C}The four cats bounded back towards camp, Amberpaw in the lead with Runningpaw close behind her and the two senior warriors running lightly behind them. As they entered camp, they nearly crashed in to Sandfern and Scarletpaw. “Did you catch that!?” Scarletpaw gasped, her eyes widening. “All by herself,” Runningpaw boasted for her friend. “It wasn’t that great,” Amberpaw felt her fur turning hot. By now, half the Clan was assembled, staring at her. “Sure it was,” Tawnyshadow purred, “No need to be modest, Amberpaw.” Bravestar’s low growl echoed through the camp as he padded through the cats to meet them. {C}“What’s going on?” he demanded. “My apprentice just caught that rabbit,” Thunderheart said loudly, flicking his tail to the rabbit under Amberpaw’s paws. “Amberpaw caught that?” Bravestar’s eyes flickered for a second. Thunderheart nodded. “Well well well,” Bravestar purred, “I guess you and your sister will be going to the gathering tonight!” Amberpaw shot her sister an excited glance. “Scarletpaw caught a pigeon,” Sandfern mewed. “That’s great!” Amberpaw exclaimed. “Maybe we can hunt together sometime!” “Yes!” Scarletpaw looked up at Sandfern. “Not now. You need rest for the Gathering tonight. Lightningpaw and Runningpaw will show you to the apprentices den. Get some sleep. We’ll wake you when time comes,” Sandfern shook her head. Scarletpaw obediently padded after Lightningpaw and Runningpaw. Amberpaw glanced at Thunderheart, who nodded. “Good job today,” he whispered in her ear, “But you’re going to have to work a lot harder if you want to be the best warrior ever.” Amberpaw purred and hurried after her sister. She squeezed herself in to the spacious den. “These are our nests, but you two can choose any,” Lightningpaw mewed, “But we still have to fit room for Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, Winterpaw, and Whisperpaw.” “It’s getting a little crowded,” Runningpaw whispered to Lightningpaw. “Hey, we’re not kits anymore,” Scarletpaw snapped. “Whatever,” Lightningpaw shook her head, “But you have apprentice duties too. It’s not just training. Sometimes if you’re really unlucky, you have to pick out ticks from the elders’ pelts.” Amberpaw looked at her sister, and they both grimaced. “ I’m going to sleep too,” Lightningpaw mewed, “Because I’m going to the Gathering too.” “See you guys,” Runningpaw sighed, “I’ve got a training session with the new apprentices. Bramblepaw and Ashpaw, I think.” Lightningpaw fell asleep quickly, but Amberpaw and Scarletpaw lay there, talking. “How’s Sandfern?” Amberpaw asked. “She’s great!” Scarletpaw meowed, “She’s a great warrior, patience and kind. She was good at teaching me how to stalk and catch my pigeon. What about Thunderheart?” “He’s brilliant!” Amberpaw poured out, “He promised that he’ll make me the strongest warrior ever!” “Mhm,” Scarletpaw murmured as she curled up and turned onto her side away from Amberpaw. Amberpaw lay awake for a while, then too, drifted off to sleep. Chapter Seven Scarletpaw lay curled snug and warm in her next of moss and dried grass next to her sleeping sister. Through the tightly woven tendrils, she could hear the fuzzy voices of the older warriors chatting and eating together. Through the cloudy haze that sleep brought upon her, she could pick out Sandfern's warm, encouraging voice. "Scarletpaw did fantastic today. She caught herself an impressive pigeon this morning," she purred approvingly. Scarletpaw could just imagine her mentor straightening her back and waving her long tail a bit before wrapping it neatly around her forepaws. "And Amberpaw caught herself a nice looking rabbit," the husky voice of Thunderheart added. Hawktail purred approvingly. "My two daughters are natural warriors! Aren't you proud of them, Moonflight?" "Of course I am. They were always so lively and well-behaved as kits, it's no surprise that they are exceptional apprentices on their first day," she purred, her voice cool and silky smooth with tender affection. "I'll miss them when they're all grown up. It's going to be cold in the nest tonight." "You talk as though you're an elder already," purred Bravestar, who was also Moonflight and Brightsong's littermate. "We aren't young anymore though," meowed the gentle but brisk voice of Brightsong. "Our time is closing. And theirs is just beginning. They're setting out to meet the rest of their warrior world tonight. It's a big night for kits as young as them." "They're apprentices," corrected Hawktail sharply. "Yes, yes. Of course, Hawktail. Whatever you say," Brightsong chided. "But they're still young. They have their whole lives stretching out in front of them. And there are..." she paused for a second. "storm clouds gathering. Dark storm clouds. Their lightning is sharp and unpredictable. It's a big storm. And we'd all best take shelter when it comes." "What is this you're babbling on about, Brightsong?" growled Hawktail. "Storm clouds. Storms coming? The sky's clear and it's a full moon. Save your petty predictions for the morning." "It's no petty prediction, Hawktail!" Brightsong hissed with impressive power and rage. "Storm clouds are gathering! They could kill us all if we're no ready for their wrath!" "Calm yourself, Brightsong," soothed Moonflight. "You'll wake the apprentices. Dear things, they've had such a full day. They need their rest if they're going to trek across the territory again. We won't forget about the clouds, but let us drop the matter for now." Hissed and muttering, Brightsong slinked off toward her den. Scarletpaw turned in her nest, her ears still ringing with Brightsong's prediction. Storm clouds? Storm clouds are gathering? Why? What's going to happen to us? A rustling of the den made Scarletpaw twist around and look alarmed into the gentle eyes of Moonflight. Her long, silky gray fur was dyed a dark gray color in the shadows but looked golden with beads of golden light dappling her coat. "Couldn't sleep, could you?" she murmured. "No," Scarletpaw meowed, tucking herself back into her nest. Amberpaw snored happily next to her. "What did Brightsong mean that there were storm clouds gathering?" "Oh, you heard all that, did you?" meowed Moonflight, sitting down near Scarletpaw. "Uh huh." Moonflight sighed to herself before she replied. "Listen, Scarletpaw. You and I and Amberpaw, Hawktail, and Brightsong. We were all born in a time of war and fighting. You two were born at a break in the fighting. You haven't see your troubles yet. But I can assure you that you will see things that will make you want to wail until the sun goes down, to slice the innards out of every enemy warrior that you come across, that you will want to do nothing more than crawl numb into your den and never come out again until you meet StarClan. I understand these feelings. Every warrior does. One day, you are going to experience this. But not yet. Don't worry yourself too much about it. You're still young." "Have you ever felt that way, Moonflight?" Scarletpaw dared to ask. Her green eyes were round with curiosity. "Yes, I have," Moonflight replied without hesitation. "I was a bit older than you, a young warrior at the time. Standing within the lines of a battle patrol making a prisoner exchange with DarkClan. The prisoner was a warrior just a little older than I was. His name was Breezestep and he was...the love of my life. I had loved him since I was an apprentice. He'd been captured in the last battle and we'd captured DarkClan leader, Stormstar's daughter, Shimmerpaw. We'd agreed to exchange hostages. But then, DarkClan betrayed us. In the middle of the field where the hostages were to switch places, their warriors swarmed. They snatched up Shimmerpaw and killed Breezestep and then went on to attack us. It was a terrible blow. We managed to scrape out a victory in making them retreat, but...we'd lost the very warrior we'd come to take back. Breezestep's death weighed heavy on me. I refused to eat for days until Hawktail, Hawkpaw back then, persuaded me to eat and eventually, I'd fallen in love all over again. But the memory still weighs heavy and I still have resentment from that day." "Oh, Moonflight..." whispered Scarletpaw, crawling closer to her ailing mother. She rested her tail on Moonflight's flank. "Thank you, Scarletpaw. Your gifts are truly kind from the bottom of your heart. I do feel quite sad about it sometimes, but I know that Breezestep watches us from the Silverpelt and I'm sure that he would've loved you as much as if you and Amberpaw were his own kits. But the Gathering call comes soon. You need to get some rest." Moonflight gently took Scarletpaw's scruff and placed her gently into her nest as if she were a kit again. "Sweet dreams, my little warrior." She nudged her Scarletpaw's tail around her and then padded out of the apprentices' den. Scarletpaw snuggled deep into her nest and sighed. Breezestep. If you can hear my thoughts, I want you to know. Moonflight still loves you very much and thinks about you all the time. I can tell. It's all in her expression. '' Smiling to herself, Scarletpaw tucked her tail tighter around her and allowed sleep to take her. Chapter Eight Scarletpaw's eyes flew open as she felt a sheet of cold, stormy breeze shoot though her pelt. She lay nestled in a nest in the tall grass. She stood up unsteadily and shoot out her pelt. A towering cloud of white mist was gathering on the crest of the hill before here. The same two mystic, blue eyes still seemed to be staring at her. Scarletpaw sniffed the air. The wind brought cool, musty scents of the coming rain and the morning frost. The tall stalks of grass bent to the wind as it swept through it. Sensing no danger, Scarletpaw padded cautiously into the towering column of mist. Barriers of thick mist surrounded her as she padded deeper into the mist. I can't see the ground in front of me! I can't see where I'm putting my paws! Out of the curtains of fog, Scarletpaw slowly was able to pick out the faint outline of a cat standing before her. She scented the air. She carries no clan scent. Is she a loner? As Scarletpaw traveled closer, he features became clear. She was a fluffy, slender she-cat. She had long legs and a finely shaped head. Her pelt was clean, unmarked, and a sparkling white color. Her eyes stared hauntingly back at Scarletpaw. The color of a gem by the riverbed, Scarletpaw began to lose herself within her gaze. She gave herself a quick shake and crouched down in the mist and prayed the her ginger fur wouldn't be spotted. The mysterious cat turned toward her slowly, her ears were pricked forward. "I can smell you there. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, young Scarletpaw," she meowed with a warm, comforting voice. Quivering from ears to tail, Scarletpaw cautiously crept out from the mists and approached the white she-cat. "W--who are you?" she mewed. "My name is Mirroreyes," she meowed, her head bowed slightly. "Mirroreyes," Scarletpaw breathed to herself. ''I'm sure that I've heard that name before! But where? "You're wondering where you heard my name before, little one?" Mirroreyes meowed. Scarletpaw took a step back, surprised. How did she know? Can she read my mind? "I am the daughter of Midnight and Moonstone and kin to Hurricane. I was alive when the clans first formed. I knew the founding leaders." "That's right! You were the one who created Cascade Falls!" Scarletpaw meowed in surprise. "You used the power given to you by StarClan to lift the lake high up to cease the fighting and bring peace. You died as one of the most honored cats known to the clans." "I don't know about that," meowed Mirroreyes sheepishly. "Do you know why I'm here, Mirroreyes?" Scarletpaw meowed. "You are in the Field of Dreams because I called you here," Mirroreyes replied evenly. "Why?" "Because. You need to understand that this field will be one of the most important places that you will ever see in your lifetime." The white she-cat straightened her shoulders as she sat down and wrapped her fluffy tail across her paws. Scarletpaw stared back in confusion. "You don't understand, do you, little one?" Scarletpaw shook her head. "Let this mist be your guide and remember my words. You are something that needs to change. Only when it is changed to how it should be, will the mist clear away and then you'll be able to see your path. Until that day comes, the mist will continue to get thicker and thicker. You won't be able to see in order to help your clanmates. Think carefully, and change what needs to be changed." The white she-cat turned and padded away into the mist. "Wait! Mirroreyes! Come back!" Scarletpaw stared desperately into the mist where the white cat had vanished. "I need you to tell me what to do!" Out the mist, Mirrioreyes' voice still whispered. "You don't need me. You've already scratched the surface. I will be waiting for you when you break the ice." "Mirrioreyes..." Scarletpaw mumbled as she took a few shaky steps back as mist closed around her. Engulfing her. She was being swept away with the mist. o/O\o "Psst! Scarletpaw! Wake up!" A paw was prodding her shoulder. Scarletpaw blinked her eyes open to stare up at the dark sky through the branches of the Apprentices' Den. The large, pale green eyes of Lightningpaw stared back at her. "Wuzgoinon?" she mumbled confused. "Smarten up and wake Amberpaw," the older apprentice meowed. "We're leaving shortly." Chapter Nine “Psst,” a paw jabbed her. Amberpaw blinked open her eyes and saw Scarletpaw standing over her. “Hurry! They’re waiting for us.” Amberpaw hurriedly blinked the sleep away from her and trotted over to the group of cats. She and Scarletpaw found Thunderheart and Sandfern, and stood close to them. “We’re all here, I think,” Bravestar mewed. “Let’s go!” The Clan bounded after Bravestar through the dark forest. The moon lit the sky up, and Amberpaw breathed in the fresh night air. She felt better in the dark, less exposed, and less noticeable. She glanced at Scarletpaw as they ran side by side. Her sister’s green eyes were glowing with excitement. Amberpaw purred. Their first Gathering! SolarClan burst in to the clearing, and Amberpaw froze. She had never seen so many cats in her whole life! The clearing was filled with unfamiliar scents, and unfamiliar faces. “Just stay close to us,” Thunderheart mewed, “You can talk next time. For now, just observe.” Sandfern nodded. A light gray she-cat padded by them, nodding at Thunderheart and Sandfern. The two warriors dipped their heads in greeting. “New apprentices?” the she-cat asked. “Yes,” Sandfern mewed cautiously, “Scarletpaw and Amberpaw.” “Good to see you,” the she-cat purred. Amberpaw, giving Scarletpaw a quick look, dipped her head in respect. The she-cat padded away. “Fernheart, WaveClan’s deputy,” Sandfern explained. “The sky is clear, let this Gathering begin,” Bravestar’s yowl rang through the clearing. He stepped back to let a dark tabby tom pad forward. “Thank you, Bravestar. FlameClan is doing well. Prey is running, but let us not take it for granted. Leaf-bare lies ahead of us, just around the corner. On a brighter note, we congratulate Foxfire, has earned his warrior name two sunrises ago,” the tom spoke clearly. Yowls of his name swept over the cats. “Arrowstar, leader of FlameClan,” Thunderheart whispered to her, “And dark gray tom padding forward now is Wolfstar, leader of WaveClan.” “WaveClan is prospering,” Wolfstar growled, his deep voice making Amberpaw shiver. “We have a nursery of young kits, and strong apprentices and warriors. But prey is still an issue. If we catch any other cat on our territory, their Clan will suffer the consequences.” At this, Wolfstar seemed to be glaring at Arrowstar. Bravestar padded forth. “SolarClan is doing well too. We have a new warrior, Stormrain, who chased a fox of our territory. It may as well be roaming in your territories,” Bravestar mewed, looking at the other three leaders. “We have six new apprentices who are eager to learn our ways. Amberpaw and Scarletpaw are here tonight.” Bravestar backed down, and a sleek cream-colored she-cat stalked forward. Amberpaw noted that her eyes were a strange shade of yellow. “That’s Lightningstar,” Sandfern mewed quietly, “the new leader of DarkClan.” “DarkClan is thriving,” Lightningstar yowled, “Our nursery is healthy, and our warriors are fit. We have a new warrior, Ashstorm. Despite this good news, we have a problem. Part of DarkClan’s territory has been overtaken by rats. We need more territory, so I have decided that DarkClan will take a bit of SolarClan and FlameClan territory so we are all even.” Yowls of indignation flared up. “It’s you’re own fault if your warriors can’t take on a pack of rats,” Darkwing yowled loudly, his eyes flashing at the cream warrior. Cries of agreement rose up. “Silence!” Arrowstar roared. He and Bravestar stood on either side of Lightningstar, their eyes glinting. “You have no right to take our territory,” Bravestar mewed, “If help is needed, I am willing to send some warriors to help you, but the boundaries will remain the same.” “Bravestar is right and wrong,” Arrowstar snarled, “You have no right to FlameClan or SolarClan territory. But he is wrong when he says that our warriors can help you. Is DarkClan not competent enough to defeat a pack of rats?” Lightningstar opened her mouth to spit back a retort, but Wolfstar came between them. “Peace,” Wolfstar growled, “The clouds are covering up the moon. It is a sign from StarClan. This battle will be fought out, but for now, this Gathering is finished.” As the cats dispersed, Amberpaw saw Arrowstar and Bravestar give one last warning look at Lightningstar before they separated to their own Clans. “That was intense!” Amberpaw whispered to Scarletpaw. “I hope a battle doesn’t break out!” Scarletpaw mewed nervously. “Are you kidding?” Amberpaw bounced, “Then we’d be able to fight!! Thunderheart, you need to teach me more battle moves so I can use them against DarkClan!” “Shh,” Thunderheart warned, “Not so loud. The time will come when your skills will be needed, but StarClan forbid that be so soon. You’ve still got a lot to learn.” “Well said,” Bravestar nodded, padding past them with a stern look in his eyes. Amberpaw bowed her head bashfully. “Let’s go tell Runningpaw what happened!” Scarletpaw suggested. “Good idea!” Amberpaw’s eyes lit up, and she followed her sister as they ran back to camp. o/O\o "I'll race you!" Scarletpaw challenged. She could hardly she her sister's sleek, black pelt against the shadowy trees. "Sure!" Amberpaw meowed and darted out in front of her sister. Her soft tail brushing against Scarletpaw's shoulder before she was lost within the dark shadows of the trees. Scarletpaw could hear Thunderheart and Sandfern purring amused behind them. Scarletpaw rocked back on her hind legs and hurdled herself after her sister into the brush. The night air whispered through her fur and the sounds of the night were still singing. Her mind was cooling down from that dramatic outburst by Lightningstar. "DarkClan has no right to lay claims to SolarClan territory!" hissed Amberpaw a fox-length ahead of her. "StarClan forbid!" Scarletpaw meowed. "We should try to settle this without fighting." "Are you kidding? We're gonna be warriors! We defend our clans with tooth and claw." "But still! There must be another way to do this!" Scarletpaw mewed desperately. There must be a way to change the mind of the stubborn furball which was her sister. "DarkClan won't wait until we find a peaceful answer!" the black she cat hissed. "Why?" "Because they're DarkClan!" Chapter Ten In StarClan, the shimmering ancestors of SolarClan gathered around a pool, its waters so dark it looked almost black. The cats sat in silence for a while, staring in to the pool. Suddenly, an image formed. A misty gray she-cat stood before the pond, looking in to it. Her eyes were staring intently at the black waters that began to shift. “Mistystar?” a powerfully built tom padded up to her. She silenced him with a flick of her tail. He leaned forward to look in to the pool. All he could see were two sharp, narrowed, dark amber eyes. The outline of a cat formed, showing the amber cat lying down, as if dead. It didn’t breathe, it didn’t stir. “A fallen warrior,” a slender tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward to stand next to Mistystar. “Yes, Poppyshine,” Mistystar nodded. “A fallen warrior.” “What does it mean?” the tom murmured. “It’s a sign, Redclaw. SolarClan will be in danger, and we can’t do anything to help,” Mistystar mewed gravely, her eyes clouding with worry. “Does this warrior stand for all of SolarClan?” Redclaw demanded. “I don’t know,” Mistystar replied truthfully. She turned to Poppyshine. “You were the most brilliant medicine cat ever. Can you tell what this means?” Poppyshine’s eyes glazed over, darkening, and she roared a roar that would have never come from her. Mistystar and Redclaw took a step back, their eyes narrowed. “PROPHECYBLAHBLAHBLAH,” the tortoiseshell she-cat growled, her voice rasping. Mistystar closed her eyes. When she opened them, Poppyshine had returned to her normal state. Her eyes were filled with confusion. “PROPHECYBLAHBLAAH,” Mistystar whispered quietly. “Mistystar,” Redclaw took a step towards her. She stopped him with a flick of her tail. “SolarClan is going to be in danger,” Mistystar raised her head. “Two cats are going to tear the Clan apart.” “Then surely the best thing to do is to banish them,” a voice demanded from the crowd of StarClan cats. “No,” Poppyshine mewed loudly, shaking her head vigorously. “Mistystar, the two will not tear the Clan apart. They are going to make the Clan stronger, and bring it closer. Trust in your Clanmates.” Mistystar dipped her head. “Trust in Amberpaw and Scarletpaw,” Poppyshine whispered softly to herself. “What was that?” Redclaw mewed. “Nothing.” Category:Fanfiction